


Дорогая родственница

by Agapushka



Series: Все смешалось в доме Блэков [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Иногда (очень часто) родственники приходят в гости в самый неподходящий момент.
Series: Все смешалось в доме Блэков [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614337
Kudos: 3





	Дорогая родственница

Том Риддл устало прикрыл глаза. Каждое из высказанных сегодня предложений о возможном привлечении на свою сторону великанов или оборотней выглядело жалким и непродуманным. И почему его сторонники не обладают умением просчитывать все на несколько шагов вперед?

Выслушивая доклад Макнейра о разгроме одного из кварталов в магической части Лондона, Том от скуки начал рассматривать свои руки: в последнее время кожа становилась все бледнее, а пальцы тоньше. Он не чувствовал в себе упадок сил, наоборот, эта магическая война раззадоривала его, заряжая энергией и новыми силами, однако с каждым годом внешность Тома Риддла словно растворялась, теряла свои очертания, точно разрушенная душа пыталась показать его истинное лицо.

Он окинул скучающим взглядом собравшихся, задержав взгляд на младшем Блэке – вот в чьих руках будущее Британии. Именно от подобных юных волшебников, зараженных его идеями, и есть сейчас толк.

– Мистер Блэк, а что _вы_ думаете по этому поводу?

Прерванный на полуслове Макнейр запнулся и, немного постояв, неловко опустился на свой стул. Регулус склонил голову.

– Мой Лорд, мне кажется, что следует пообещать им определенную долю власти по окончании войны. Ведь они считаются ущемленными в правах народами, а если мы проявим к ним определенное уважение, они пойдут за нами. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что мы должны будем поставить оборотня в качестве нового министра магии? – насмешливо произнес Том.

Несколько Пожирателей угодливо засмеялись. Регулус нахмурился. Он отчаянно хотел доказать, что тоже чего-то сто́ит, но среди взрослых волшебников, некоторым из которых уже было за шестьдесят, он чувствовал себя ужасно глупым.

Общее веселье прервалось яркими вспышками в камине, из которого, чихая от пепла, вылезла старуха – такая древняя на вид, что было просто удивительно, как она до сих пор не рассыпалась на части. 

– Это еще что такое? – она окинула подслеповатыми глазами Пожирателей смерти и неодобрительно крякнула. 

Регулус в ужасе отвернулся и зажмурился – угораздило же прабабку Лисандру посетить их семейство именно сейчас! Между тем Лисандра Блэк, урожденная Яксли, подошла к одному из Пожирателей и пребольно ткнула его в плечо своим сухоньким кулачком.

– Корбан, чтоб тебя йети унесли, ты ли это?

Глаза Корбана Яксли опасливо заметались по сторонам, в надежде на спасение, которого, увы, так и не нашлось. Он что-то слышал от родителей о некой не то двоюродной, не то троюродной бабке, с которой в свое время рассорилось все его семейство, и вот теперь, кажется, эта старушенция, рассматривающая его через толстый монокль, – та самая дальняя родственница.

– Неужели я пропустила День рождения Сириуса? – проскрипела Лисандра, шумно высмаркиваясь в носовой платок, а затем пряча в него же свой монокль. – Я забыла, когда он родился, вроде как раз в ноябре.

Регулус мысленно застонал и отчаянно пожалел, что не может исчезнуть прямо сейчас. Он исподтишка взглянул на Темного Лорда – тот сидел с непроницаемым лицом и мрачно взирал на Лисандру, совершавшую небольшой рейд по гостиной и комментирующую цвет занавесок (ужасно мрачные!) или небольшой слой пыли, найденный за огромной вазой (я смотрю, ваших эльфов давно не наказывали!). 

Скользнувший было в гостиную Кикимер попятился и со всех ног помчался прочь, а спустя минуту в дверях показалась испуганная Вальбурга. Она быстрым шагом пересекла гостиную и подхватила нежданную гостью под руку.

– Бабушка Лисандра, пойдем, я покажу тебе сад.

– Вальбурга, ты умом тронулась? Что я, голых кустов не видела? Или ты, наконец, освоила заклинание вечного озеленения? Если да, то поздравляю – хоть ума набралась к пятидесяти годам!

Бледное лицо Вальбурги слегка покраснело, но она упорно протащила бабку через всю гостиную и скрылась с ней за порогом. 

– А кто это у вас там такой красноглазый сидит? – послышался за дверью скрипучий голос. – Вы бы ему хоть Прозрей-зелья дали, жаль ведь беднягу. 

В гостиной наступила такая тишина, что было слышно, как на краю поместья подавилась карканьем ворона. Пожиратели застыли в своих креслах, не смея взглянуть на своего хозяина. 

– Собрание окончено, – процедил Том.

Громкий хлопок трансгрессии мгновенно разрядил напряженную обстановку – все вскочили со своих мест и устремились к дверям, отчаянно пытаясь поскорее покинуть дом.

***

Вальбурге наконец-то удалось уговорить бабку прилечь отдохнуть, пообещав, что эльфы обязательно приготовят на ужин ее любимый escargots de bourgogne. Несмотря на произошедшую неловкую сцену внизу, она довольно хорошо относилась к Лисандре, помня, сколько добра та сделала ей, когда была еще в своем уме и здравой памяти. Выйдя в коридор и спустившись на второй этаж, Вальбурга негромко вздохнула, но тут же осеклась – прямо перед ней стоял сам Темный Лорд. Его красные сузившиеся глаза горели недобрым огнем. 

– Я надеюсь, больше никакие ваши родственники не планируют врываться на наши собрания? – холодно поинтересовался Том. 

«Я тоже хотела бы на это надеяться», – подумала про себя Вальбурга, вспоминая семейное древо Блэков с выжженными на нем именами. Перед ее глазами внезапно возник образ старшего сына, который она постаралась тут же прогнать прочь. 

– Я приношу свои извинения, мой Лорд, – она слегка поклонилась.

– Я не желаю, чтобы она здесь находилась, – продолжил Том. – Вашему дому оказана великая честь, поэтому в нем не должно быть посторонних лиц.

Он развернулся и зашагал по коридору, полностью уверенный, что его приказ незамедлительно исполнят. 

– Это моя бабушка, – услышал он вдруг резкий голос. – И я не собираюсь выгонять ее только потому, что она может опозорить фамилию Блэков несоблюдением должного этикета.

Том медленно обернулся. Вальбурга Блэк, бледная и прямая, не отводила от него своих темных глаз. Можно было ударить по ней непростительным и смотреть, как ее ледяная самоуверенность рушится под волнами боли.

В это время послышался скрип двери, и в конце коридора показалась знакомая низенькая фигурка.

– Секретничаете?

Лисандра прошаркала мимо безрезультатно попытавшейся остановить ее Вальбурги и подошла прямо к Тому.

– До чего же ты страшный, сынок, – она улыбнулась беззубым ртом. – Ну да внешность – не главное для мужчины. В тебе живет такая огромная сила, что хоть прячься. Только ты уж не переусердствуй с ней.

Она покопалась в своих многочисленных шалях, а затем подошла почти вплотную к Тому. На ее изрезанной морщинами ладошке лежал небольшой пузырек с полустершейся этикеткой Прозрей-зелья. 

– Вроде не протухло, на-ка.

Лисандра бережно взяла Тома за руку и вложила ему пузырек в ладонь, чуть сжав ее при этом. Вальбурге показалось, что сейчас она лишится либо чувств, либо своей бабушки, однако Том вдруг хмыкнул и внезапно трансгрессировал. 

– Хоть бы спасибо сказал, – проворчала Лисандра и повернулась к внучке. – Ну что, я готова идти ужинать!


End file.
